sick day
by Day loves music j
Summary: Little Germany is ill and tries to hide it from his big brother.


**I don't own hetalia, and Ludwig is around 5 or 6 (physically).**

Sick day

**Ludwig POV**

_My head hurts._ That was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. Hopefully it'll go away. I got dressed and walked downstairs where I smelled food.

Normally I would be happy that Gilbert was already making breakfast, but today, all I could do was hope that I wouldn't throw it back up. I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"_Morgen Bruder"_ greeted Gilbert without turning around to look at me.

"_Guten Morgen"_ I said and sat myself down on a chair. A few minutes later, me and Gilbert sat at the table, eating eggs and bread with butter. After finishing my plate and doing the dishes I felt proud of myelf. Despite feeling nauseous I hadn't thrown up, that meant I wasn't being a burden to my _großer Bruder_.

You see, Gilbert was very busy, being a country and all, and I was already grateful that he was raising me, but he would certainly regret his decision if he had to put his work on hold just because I was too weak to handle a little cold. So I simply started cleaning the house, but as I bend down to retrieve the sponge which had fallen down, I felt my food making it's way from my stomach up to my throat. I wanted to run to the toilet, but it was already too late, and my breakfast was a disgusting mess in front of me on the ground. It left a bitter taste in my mouth, so I rinsed my mouth and just as I was about to return downstairs to clean up, everything went black.

**Gilbert POV**

It was nearly 12 o'clock, and the awesome me was hungry, so I was just on my way to the kitchen when I noticed this disgusting smell in the air. I walked into the kitchen and… eeeewww! There was vomit on the floor. It must have been West, but the least that unawesome little brat could do was clean up the mess he made.

"West?!" I yelled, fully intending to scold him, but the kid didn't even answer. I tried again, but since I still didn't receive an answer, I decided to go upstairs and drag him down myself. As soon as I had climbed the stairs, my anger quickly faded away, replaced by worry.

There, on the cold floor was my _kleiner Bruder_. I ran over to him, turned him around and felt his face. He was burning up! I picked him up and carried him to his bed, then I put a wet compress on his face and went downstairs to make tea and clean up the mess. I know! I'm an awesome big brother. When the tea was ready, I took it to Wests room and gently shook the boy. A small whimper escaped his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, and asked "Gilbert? _Was ist passiert?_ "

"Well…" I answered "you were being totally unawesome, vomiting and then passing out." The boy looked… upset. Why would he be upset? Then he sat up and looked at his lap, before whispering : "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to inconvenience you. It won't happen again. " I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was sorry?! It wasn't his fault that he got sick! But why didn't he tell me? I studied the child and that was when realization hit me. He thought the awesome me would think of him as weak. I always thought Ludwig was just a very mature child, but what if the reason why he never whined about anything or never cried was because he was afraid that I would think he was weak and push him away.

"_Bruder?_ Why are you crying?" questioned a soft voice, pulling, me out of my thoughts. I looked at my little brother and pulled him into my chest, hugging him tightly and whispering 'sorry' over and over. I promised myself, that from now on, I would make sure that Ludwig knew that he could come to me with his problems and needs, instead of trying to do everything on his own.

END

**Alright, I just had to write this down, I know, it's terrible, sorry.**

**And here are the translations for the German words:**

_Morgen Bruder _= Mornin' brother

_Guten Morgen _ = Good morning

_großer Bruder _ = big brother

_kleiner Bruder_ = little brother

_Was ist passiert?_ = What happened?

_Bruder _= Brother


End file.
